


ART - Star Trek (TOS) Drawings

by Tarlan



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Drawing, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1983-07-12
Updated: 1983-07-12
Packaged: 2018-04-08 23:48:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 53
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4325523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tarlan/pseuds/Tarlan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Artwork created for various STAR TREK zines back in the 80s (mostly).</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Kirk and Spock

**Author's Note:**

> I have been meaning to scan in all these art pieces for YEARS but there was never the time - and then I forgot all about them until just a few days ago. I do hope you enjoy this trip down Memory Lane!
> 
> For the life of me, I have no memory of where each of these pieces of art ended up! I have changed only one small detail - taking off my artist name on some. I changed my name depending on where the original art was going to end up!

**Star Trek - Kirk and Spock**

**Click on image to see the slightly larger version**

[ ](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/tarlanx/6659521/698972/698972_original.jpg)

[ ](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/tarlanx/6659521/698569/698569_original.jpg)

[ ](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/tarlanx/6659521/698343/698343_original.jpg)

[ ](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/tarlanx/6659521/696936/696936_original.jpg)

[ ](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/tarlanx/6659521/696388/696388_original.jpg)

[ ](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/tarlanx/6659521/695163/695163_original.jpg)

[ ](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/tarlanx/6659521/694991/694991_original.jpg)

[ ](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/tarlanx/6659521/694471/694471_original.jpg)

[ ](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/tarlanx/6659521/693601/693601_original.jpg)

[ ](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/tarlanx/6659521/693019/693019_original.jpg)

 


	2. ART - James T. Kirk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Art of James Kirk on his own.

**Star Trek - James T. Kirk**

**Click on image to see the slightly larger version**

[ ](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/tarlanx/6659521/699266/699266_original.jpg)

[ ](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/tarlanx/6659521/698031/698031_original.jpg)

[ ](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/tarlanx/6659521/697819/697819_original.jpg)

[ ](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/tarlanx/6659521/697305/697305_original.jpg)

[ ](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/tarlanx/6659521/696796/696796_original.jpg)

[ ](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/tarlanx/6659521/695907/695907_original.jpg)

[ ](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/tarlanx/6659521/695698/695698_original.jpg)

[ ](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/tarlanx/6659521/694746/694746_original.jpg)

[ ](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/tarlanx/6659521/693302/693302_original.jpg)

[ ](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/tarlanx/6659521/692619/692619_original.jpg)

[ ](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/tarlanx/6659521/691843/691843_original.jpg)

[ ](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/tarlanx/6659521/691483/691483_original.jpg)

[ ](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/tarlanx/6659521/691216/691216_original.jpg)

[ ](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/tarlanx/6659521/690572/690572_original.jpg)


	3. ART - Spock

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Art for Spock on his own

**Star Trek - Spock**

**Click on image to see the slightly larger version**

[ ](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/tarlanx/6659521/699895/699895_original.jpg)

[ ](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/tarlanx/6659521/699605/699605_original.jpg)

[ ](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/tarlanx/6659521/698793/698793_original.jpg)

[ ](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/tarlanx/6659521/697393/697393_original.jpg)

[ ](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/tarlanx/6659521/696290/696290_original.jpg)

[ ](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/tarlanx/6659521/695527/695527_original.jpg)

[ ](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/tarlanx/6659521/694135/694135_original.jpg)

[ ](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/tarlanx/6659521/693849/693849_original.jpg)

[ ](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/tarlanx/6659521/692880/692880_original.jpg)

[ ](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/tarlanx/6659521/692368/692368_original.jpg)

[ ](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/tarlanx/6659521/692013/692013_original.jpg)

[ ](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/tarlanx/6659521/691189/691189_original.jpg)

[ ](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/tarlanx/6659521/690824/690824_original.jpg)

 


	4. ART - Other Star Trek Characters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ART - Other Star Trek Characters

**Star Trek - Other Characters**

**Click on image to see the slightly larger version**

[ ](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/tarlanx/6659521/700753/700753_original.jpg)

[ ](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/tarlanx/6659521/700590/700590_original.jpg)

[ ](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/tarlanx/6659521/700348/700348_original.jpg)

[ ](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/tarlanx/6659521/700137/700137_original.jpg)

 


End file.
